The present invention relates generally to trailer devices, and more particularly provides a uniquely constructed picnic trailer having a collapsible, roofed picnic table and an adjacent picnic food preparation station.
In the past, a variety of multi-purpose trailer devices have been proposed that incorporate picnic-type cooking and/or table apparatus. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,175 to Robison a small hollow trailer body internally carries a pair of benches, an ice chest, and a small self-contained cooking stove each of which may be pivoted outwardly of the trailer body to define therewith a compact picnic station, with the upper surface of the trailer body forming a table top. Separate roof struts are provided and may be individually secured to the trailer body and used to support a roof member thereover.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,849 to Simmons and 4,364,310 to Rufkahr disclose trailerable broiler and barbecue structures, with the Simmons device having a table top slidably carried in brackets for movement between a storage position in which it covers the open top of the cooking grille, and an extended position in which it forms a food support surface adjacent the cooking structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,606 to Grier discloses a camping trailer having bench type seats telescoped into its body, and fold-down side panels used to form table tops adjacent the bench seats on opposite sides of the trailer body.
With respect to defining a complete, yet easily and rapidly formable picnic station, each of these conventional trailerable structures has various limitations and disadvantages. For example, the Robison trailer structure, due to its configuration, is capable of integrally carrying only a very limited amount of picnic cooking equipment. Additionally, its roof structure must be erected from separate, loose components which can easily be misplaced. The Simmons and Rufkahr devices provide for larger cooking capabilities, but do not have built-in picnic table structures with integral seats. The Grier camping trailer, while providing integral seat and table top structure does not contain built-in picnic food cooking and preparation equipment.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved picnic trailer apparatus which may be easily and quickly converted into a complete picnic station including a roofed picnic table and a conveniently positioned picnic food preparation station adjacent thereto.